Heartbreaker's Destiny
by Xx.MyCehimcleRomaine.xX
Summary: hims beaufult... tlanted,,, and POWERFUL!11! but hes a probmlem;;; wil dis dangan evre find His OnE?\ [vill hes stoppening hurting heats? WILL TIS DARGONE EVER LOBE? or... his is detsiny to be heartbreaker 4ever/?
1. Epileploge - The HAtchenig

**Heartbreaker's Destiny**

Epileploge - The HAtchenig

"Look lok GloRyy!: their htchining!11!1!"" dedbinge cride out. HE and Glorf were laying udder neath teh threes fool moons, tjeir rays shinning on they eggs . Gorely smiled,,,, (anf she NEVER do smil so u shes hippy)

"yes; i no you mangobrian" hse said. The 2 dangons curleded arond the egs, washing crakcs froming along te speckeld shells As th e lihgt from moonlite from the moons shynd on tem, 1 of eggs CRACKED OpE!

"!111111!SREEEMOOBS" breathdrinker shouted ass he scoopin the babby dragenotte. Teh babu was sooooooooooooo CUT! He haf the dankest black scales on hid head and wangs and tail… Wen he opem his eys, they were glitterful an brite PURple!

BUTT HEN GLOTY RAISEF HE TO THE SKY to TACK IN THE LIHT! All culd see his buetiful raibow sclaes shinimeimringing soo birght Beadbrigner sighed,,,,,,, "H's juts as Beautyful lick u and I COMBED! What sholud we narm hm? ;

" idk. The dangronest'e mom had oen teat slid down from her eyyes. "Him;s precarious, /my heat woudl breka if antying testible hapend 2 HIM

"OMJISH HEARTBREAKER THAS WHAT WE HS NME BE!"

Heart Br4bker?""

Debtbinger he was MAD his mat would thikk he had dab jugement so he whisppered: WHYRE U DOUBBING ME?! ISSA PEARFEC NAM! I SHUD KNOW111]

oaky.\ sais LOrgy "tho im narming the hex haby"

"Wait thies amother one? Sadi Beathbasket, but itwa s to0 latte…. HIS SHADOWN COVERED TEH MOOM LIHGT FROM MOON AD tHE LATS EGG WSA DARKENINGED!11]! (remrmeber thres 3 moon===s thast gibe mindredding and prophetcy poets so heatbraket hould get powers bUT his tister COULF NOT!)

w eh the second eeg hashed, a darkl pretpul drggonet climbes out. She wus smmal.

"hat her called?"

Glofg thot,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, then hse sawed a dead fryrfly on teh ground

"her names Firefly"

;oka

thhh queen and kink of RanrWiks and NitWings werre both fappy that Brihtest Nihgt. Littke did thy no, apar of sliver eyes appered trough teh dark vines, looking at bby Hearbricker,, lookng, and lookign, adn loonk


	2. Part ! - RainFroset

Part ! - RainFroset

_sex yeras latter ….. .. _

Hearfbreker wassa draonete, alomst old fully gowrn now/! He wad traing with Peasmacker (becaca hes also a Night-R;an hibreed) to blance his NihgtWink prows and RaniW powets... evne tho he had 2 learn thins from BOTH TRIBS he MASTURED It ALL quickenly]]

"WOOOOOOOOWWWOWOEEEEEE )))))))) saif PECmaker after Heart=Bk shoted a strema of poison form his fagns from 7&0 feet away!11!111111! THe poisen malted a WHOLE TrEE "urine MATURAL at TIS!" cried him.

"YE ! " did HetBraken pridely. His was hap;py his vemom turned liquid rinBOW! what He was RELLY waitinh for it tobe over b[c he juts waned 2 see h=s grilfriend,, Jasm;ne.

But then he hred a vocce ni his head.

_WHy does noboby notitce my piosen shitting desu?_ thouht the voice saddendily. BrokenHurt new whomst it cumed from it: wsa FRYFLIT HIS SITER!11 (shes depursed becuse evenbody only gived her brothel attension he wus SOO AWESOME and BEETFULL and TALANTE!11q) hwen he locked behid him,, eh saw hre starring d=eppressed at some frut lik she did;nt care (bu SHE DID11)

Butthe culd see si si;ster was upsit and said swissly "ISNAT FRUITFLY POOD AT VNENOM TARGET TOOOO/?/ PECAMAKE; hi was a nice thuotful broth 2 Firefly likw dat.

"srue" said Peacemaker. "WHo that agin" Sonetims he fragot he had swo studnets sometims. "ANYWAT Classed r over fro today! tomrow well leanr the FINLAY lessen b4 u gradute! FIREBREASTING" (Hartbongers dad, deadBuster had to tech that beecase Peace;ma cult not breeth fryer)

"YIIISSSSSS CLASAT OVER I CNA SEE JAZMINE NOW!" He sad to firelit

Pacematcher was smilling but Heahbroke could red his mind anf KNow he was srowful imside, _tis so bittersweat,, my bset stutent is gradataing morrow who wood i teach now desu? Nwo he wil spent his hole day with jissmane_

"Yo TEACH M Y Sister?/ said Heartbreaker (she wsa not done hre classes yet sice she dinit learn ass fats as he

"TALNOS AND TAILS WHaT DIT I TEEL OU ABOT READING MINE MIND?/!111!?... aNGRY" shatted Peasnacker adn his snout was red,,,, he runned away into tehs tres! . HeratBroker was gunna chas aftre his trecher but;;;; EH GOTTED A SUDDENLY HEADACHE!111! (u kno what tat mena….) A VISHUN/

HA sawed A BUTTYfoOL DraGONeSS Lain on teh gruond,,,,, ALLOVER IN BLOODS; but heathbroiler newk whoo that wus! Hed rencongize taht large frill anuwhrere,,,, teh dying RAiMWIG wwasa cremey sacles with olibe green tints….!

"!1!111111!11!11!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ist JIZZMAN[" hims NADDED TO F]ND HRE na SAVR HER11! ButE HWER?/


	3. Prat too DEADS

Prat too = DEADS

Hunged over a treesm, a bery red and magnet'a RaniWik popped outoff nowere , shes was has was did have an lonk anf slendy limbs. Upsitown,, she bushed the litlle white weave itno on her frill out he reyes. (shes was his biff Amanita) "What's wrong?" che said.

HERTBEAKER WSAT THE BIG FRICKING OOOOOOOUUUUUTTTT AAAAA '''''''''what WONG? I NEET YO FNID MY GORPfroND SHES ginna DEATH!

"How do you know?" aksEd amatnia garcefully menuverinng down 2 hre frien

\UM DUJJJ i seened ti on a visiun11 she wsa hyrt BLEDDING and DEADTH" HateBongo shuted, meybe tiny bit pissed… (Anmotia was his 5evre BIFF, but simetomes she clout be roo skiptecal of his prowets sometumes) "EVNE IF UO DOBT ME TELK EM VHERE SHE IS U KNO?/"?""?"?"?,,,"?"?"?"

"I just saw Jasmine picking figs over there," saidded Ammonia, pinting a talon o0t the weast huts

OAK I LOVE U/ siad BreakHreat (no1! He dinnit lobe her STAT WAY shes just a BIFF and he allredy haves a hurlFrind) hes runned and tunned and ran licking for Kasmind,, were IS SHE ? he new he has to look for her quack; shes wsa gong to DIET SOON

"Y'know, for a dragon who can see the future, you are kinda crap at finding things," mattered a,Mantis pilling somes vins aside to revel Jsassnim skleepin blessful in her handcock/

"JACKANIME CUM -WIT ME!" "WE NEd GOTO GLOUR AMD DEAFBRASHER and geeting u the protections!"

She was selint.

"OHMHOSH WAK UP;

shE wood no twike up

,JUDMINE!1 U HURRY/ U IS GOIGN 2 KRILLED SOON"

she wad not hurrying

"Uh. Heartbreaker?" muttred Arminta she FLAPPED OVER TEH HAMMICK AND JISTMIBE FELLDED DOWNS thEN HIT A HREE BRANCH a ( P)... her creme scacles was did coated by bloods bleedign out off her chest/billy/ AManita lifted jadmines hombre green wign 2 show a DAGGER MADE FORM LEOTARD CLAWS LOGGED IN2 HRE STOMUCH1!111!1! theres vas vlood evryvere11111111111111111111!

Jeartbrekker SHIT: "No0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0111 SHES DID IS WAS HAS HAVE IS THE IS HAVE WAS AAAAAAAAA WHAT JUTS HAPPNEDS?

"I think your girlfriend is dead."

\\{ EIYEYYE E YEYYE IIIIIIEEIIIII~~~~~~~~)!] in such sorrow, Hearthcroaker opned hims wings! (thast not good b/c he has specal rarnbow wigs and their so brihgt adf shinny when he opens fully/ T'HEY BLIND BERYONE) juckily, Anamaita closed her eyees on tim buts the SPRACKLING LITE MAKED THE HOLE RAINFORETS GLOWWW as eh collabsed on Jasmins crops,,, cryinf,, Antiman squirted and saw;;;; a DARK FIG'URE SLIPPERING AWAT IN TEH FROESTT REES she hmmmed suckpicsiously,

All the suddens! a bleu ferret swoops dwon. it sqacked "AWK. IM AO SNADNESS. IM THINKING HEARTBREAKER IS SHEATTING ON ME WUTH ANTMITA. IM HEART IS BRICKEN SO IM GUNNA COMMIT DAGER IN HEART. RAWK

HEARTBIB GAPSED. hte birb flew away. "NNNNNNAAAAAAAA AANNNNIIIIIIlllllllIIIIII?!111111? ID COLD NEVRE CHET ON HER LIKE TAHT11 I DOESNET LIEK AMANITA LIKKE DAT (and armidillo only licked dragosn whom could salk weirdly with garment and spelling like her but nopebody in this shatty parrallel univerbs doe,s)

Watchign dis unfold, Anamiata wa;s thicking: _This… clearly isn't a suicide. But who here has enough functioning brain cells to plan out a murder?_ hse sideyed her biff. (she dint say _desu_ at teh end so huetbreakker cot nouldnt raid her nimd)

then hims raised his head wuth a STONK EXPRESSION HE DESIDED: "I CABBOT STAY IN FAINROSTET NE MORE/ I MUSTED GO ON A JORNEY TO REVOCER FOrm MY BROKKEN HEAT11!1111!


	4. pirt 3 - Teh Escrape

pirt 3 - Teh Escrape

Firts, he haf 2 ecsape the fainrofest first.

he cloutn'd tell Gkorly o[r beathdringer about his horney becuss he new theyd srop him. (besid Firlfy he was te only hair to teh throne butno daggons pay attinsion to hre [sad emoji; sad emji; cring enoji]) Insread, he saif to Firegly 'pls tell mon and fad saht ill be bak soon an,d nit to worry okya?/

''?"' axed his sistre.. _mabe i wont be outsinned bi my prefcet anf pretty brother anymor!11..!1 desu_ she ghought,,,,,,,,,, fartbreaker smiled, hippy for her.

THEN HE TUNED 2 HIS BIFF AMAMITA. "can u accampony me/? on my pourney"

"For the sake of the author's sanity and the plot, I don't have much of a choice," teh RaipWing shruggd

Hertbroccoli taked it ass'a YES]

_[dkjhkdildojhkfhkfhkefkefhkehfkekhekfkhwdildoekfhkwefhkhfkwehfkwhefkhekfhdildoekhekjfkjwefhdildokjefhkjefkehfkwehfkjfkjehfkhfkwehfkjedildokjfhkjwefhkklsadjfkdlsdildofjkdjfjfhksjfhsdlskdildodhsdfhskfhskhfskddildohfshfsdfsjdkfhlsjkdhlfkjhslkdjfhlsdildokdhfjskdhflkahdljkfhsljkdfhkdildodfhsdhdhjdhsjhkdsjhdildoksdsdjlfdsa]_

so the nit was nitgh tiem….. Jailbreaker an dAmnanita snekked out7a the rain,fersost QUITELY.. so draggon vould catched thems. BUT HTEN SUDSDENLY!11 ,a voice cri ut; ;"WHORE IS U TWO OGING?/?/ mmmMHHHHhm?!"

"SLOPTH DUNG1!11" cusse'd Heatbicker "LETTUCE FLY- QWICK AMANITA" hten they racced fastetly across te yreetops] BUTT HEN SADDNUTLY!11! , he croshed in2 a biG LORGE MASSIBE,, !BLACK DRIGGON111!1!1111 teh dargon firmly graspde his sjoulders to pull him dwon (tit was dark at nigth and a darkness ngiht with dark nihgt plus no moons si he didnt see who'm itwas \\\\\\\\\\)

SO TEHNS UDDERNLY!111!11/1 USING CAMELFLOUGE,,, AMAMTIA SURPRISE ATTAKED THE ATTAKER FROM BEHIMD W1TH AN ATTACK11! SHE GRAPPED his WINGS ANF SH0T VEN;OM IN HIMS EYEEEESS SO. then he lego of heartbreakers' arm,s1!11 TAHT GABE HERBBREAKER ENUFF TEIM TO BLAST AT HIM]]]]]] (also; hus fire h s rainbwo flams!) then tge dank dragon felled n2 the trees bELOW,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Skould we. go 2 sheck who ghat wuz/" Hartcreaker ask'eded Amabitia

''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,'''''''''''' ,,,,, "No."

But he was alteady giong 2 cjecking who ti wuz.

_YOU'RE A HUGE FIG-HEAD DESU_ amanita thugt agressibely an flyed aftre he/r biff

"GASP!=11!11; Herdbrickle omged 'tis is THIS=IS PACEmaKER/ WEVE KILLED HIM"" (btw heart/reaker cna see in hte drakness beccusa he opn;ed hsi wangs widely so theyed shine brit light evrywher) Peacemamker wsa laying oofed on th=e gruond,, dead. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT SHUD WE DO/?!/1/11?/111111?/!"

"I have an idea," Armita said yhen she yank'd some stawberrys form a tree. she opened peacemickers jawz and SHOVED TH,E STRAWBABIES DOWN JIS TROUT~~~~~!

{{{{THREE BOOBS OMGISH WAT IS U DOIGN?}}}}}}}}}}} freetbreaker sceeched

butthen peacenaked coughe'!d11 TEH STRAWBOOBY JUUCE WORKED.

"whatsa going on" he cougjed/ out some red . berry jizz

[i musted enbark on a jounet to fing myself" jeartbeaker stated cofidnently. "theres nofing u can doo to stop meth!]

paecebaker sihged: _desu. Desu-desu this isnt good desu._

"Let's go before he tells your parents," Abamitia advilsed geartbreaker. they beginned to flight a'way.

WAIT WWAIT WEIGHT!1111 peamake SJOUTTED "i wont tell ur partents if u let meh jo wit u…. oka?/"

Heatneaker thot,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,...,..,,,,,,

_You can't see this, but I'm ferociously shaking my head and scowling at you,_ Anteater thought from tge shadows. (Bbut b4 she cult say _desu,,,,_ HEARBREKKER SAID:

"oaky."


	5. PART 4 - sky kinkdom

PAR/T 4 - sky kinkdom]

Yaya yayyayaya

'were we joing firt?' peesmakker assed as tHey fleu out of th,e rarinfrost/

"SYKE KONGDUM" "Sky kingdom" heahnearker and amamamam said aT te sam tim

Peacemajer wassa surpis, _doz he kno anweone thERE? ? _"hmmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmMMMMMMMMMMHH?-any patrijuclar reasun wwe goin?""""""'

"Because that's what it says at the top of the chap-"

:BECASUE I JAVE A IMPONTENENT VISHUN111!111!: jertbrecker dik,lareded "teres…. someting….. I havta do…..." he saided plaguely (eberyvody wsa quiet teh rest of the flihgt=)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yayayayayayya ya

GHEY WERE FLITTING FOR MANY NANY MAMY HOERS UNTILL TEY SA":W THE MONTINS!11111! And the sky pa;lace

"wE IS HERE. AT HTE SKU KINGCOM" he annunced/ to Amanita anf Peaveraker when they landededed. BUT::::::::::::::: PEACHBAKER VAS DISSAPPERED!1 1 "WHEER DID HE GONE/? I JSUT SAW HIM!; heartbreaker shiTTED IN PANIC.

"I'll go look for him," Ananny called oot.; "You go find a place for us to stay at." (she wasnot akchully gonna fidn peshmaker. she doe's nut care for him at all. she wsa juts plannign to lonk for foods t[hen sleep.) (she didnt thick this in hre nimd or say _desu_ so hatbreaker no no kno)

[Okyay!] hartbreeder siad anf he walk,ed a lille bit to lock for the dargon he seed in hims vushun! (domt warry i will teel u teh vjision he haf late'r in flashbak''')

sudsnetly, he wssa stooped by a maroon adn dank red SkiWing gard. "WHAT IS A NITEWANG DONG HERE IN TEH SUKWING CONDOM?/?/" he stuckedked out a JARGE SPEER th'at wuz SHARP! It AIMED at HEATBACKERS CHETS!1

"WAT NU DONT KriLLM E11111!1 im aslo some RANRWING TOO" he chaggned ghe collars of jis sclaes; WOWOWOOWOWOWWWWWWOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE RAIBOW!

[oh oka OAKY111 I LOBE RANBOBWSSS111" tje red driggon omgoshes and,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, lifted HISS ARMOR HELLMAT TO REVEL HIMS FACE (omg)

JEEFBROBKER WAS THE BIG SHOOOOOOOOK TEHN HE SAWED TI!-!,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, the vrry musclelular an hamsome skywig WAS HAS HIMS THE ONE FROM HIS BISION/


	6. PPaap fiv - fleshback

PPaap fiv - fleshback

(tis issa flaskbakc of a mystirious vishunn hearbeebker had along tim b4 the jurney)

_5](fiv) yers ago,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/_

_Gearthvreaker was ating sum frut behind tge throne wjile hims mum was bussy doing queer work andndndn thenenen HIM SAWWDEDED111!11 tere wassa dimplematic mething betwee,n teh ski and raiWwung dragonzzzz. jis mom (Flory) wad distgussing abo'ut som= ambassassassassadors wiht the SkyWink queeN (Rubby)_

_Curiousily,,, he peeked out anf notitce…. SJYWINGS? (ne nvre seen them beefor) BUT THEN HE HE DID HE GOT A LORGE MARGARINE PAINS111!111! Inthe vosion… /he saw himserf but older WITH A JANDSOME MACAROON COLOR SKUWONG in ARMURR WIIOI!OIWEEE!-= but ten the vison wad gone.. EHAT DID IT MENA?/ itwas porpably inpottint butt heatbreaster ignored and forgoteneded it,,,,,,,,_

UTILN NOW11!

b4 he wa,s gonna embrak on the jounrey he REMEMEORIED SHAT SKYWINF! NWO IS TE PEARFECT TIEM TO DISVOCER SMTHIN NEW. HE HAS TO FNID HIM!111!111111! (omh will he?/!)


	7. Peat 6 - Magma

Peat 6 - Magma

HE GASP "wat ur namr?" jertbker axed. him

the gaurd anwsered;;;; im Manga.. Whom u?' _he locks so beetful,,,, how'e can a Nwiting be looking such god desu?/?=]_

"my mame is Hear-" yeet befor ehe cult finshed his sentinence, MUGMA GARBBED HIS TALOONS!111!

{THEEH MOOS!11!111!1'""' ru teh RAIDWIK ANS BIGHTWING PRIMCE/?111 ARE U HER ON IMPRPOTENT ROYALE PUSINESS?/ I HABE TO SJOW U TO THE QUEENS PLANCE;] mamga saif!1

ALARM! \\\\\OH NO "nuuuuuuuuuUUUUUIUIIUIUIuuu donut tell anweone about me" shhhh. \im here ona secrete missile!\ HATEbibber whipsereded quirkily.. .

"ooooo wat is tit?" teh red fragon wippesed bak,,,,, Heatcreaker licked to hims left and rihgt then PULLED LIGMA IN2 AN ALLEYWAT BEHIDN TGE CATSLE

'I actully herw to see u!11111111"

_ME desu? Hes here tosee m,E?/ OhmGISH NANNIIIIII?/ whyyy]]]]_

"becase i ned yo….. an yo ned me… i sawed it in mu futresight,,"

[[wOOOOOOOOOOOOAAWAAAaw jis is sooo awesum i WSA INN A VISOIN1! But,, wat do i nood u for?/"

"idk yet."

"oak" thens duddlenlys withuot a word, Bamga grappend Heahagtbrekakers talons; my shitf is ober nwo! Lemme gibe u a TORE AROUN TEH KIMDOME…

(sothen he gabe him atour around the plaec but im t00 lazzy to write it coz it/be liek dat sometims :/)

Tiem p,aassed vry quakely an the 2 had fastly becum fnirends since tgey were boht curiys aboit aech otter,,but soon enught,,,,,, it wad almsot susnet!1!11 {!oooOOOOO let me tak uo to gu see teh sun stetting at ;a specal place…...]" saiid Magam,

"ONJOSH W'HEREEE?/?"""jjj =3 666

_I hop i cna remerory where shat cliff iss,, i rally want him to see it; i hope he liek tit too, Desu _he tgouht

(HEar5btneaker prentendered that hims disnt hear Mango thinkening that…) and fallowed maNgna to teh sunsit Cfill. Thy sat down on a secludded,/ secritive areola anf watach the sin slowly go dwon,,,,,,,, TWAS SO BEEATUFIL!1!11!11! wOOOW!ya]] HERBTREAKE OMGED.. "I LOBE TIS SOMUCH.\

"TREE MOMS RELAY?!1/1?/1/1/" majha streamed

HaetBIB whipser;;; [YISS RALLY!1111! I wood no lie abOat wat I LICK!11]

Magma wsa thickign,,,,,, _wold he lie aboit lockin ME? desu_ "wat abot moi?/ u lik me?"

Hibeeber SUPRISE! Mahna IS A STRONK ROYALE GARD!111!1 buh why he lookig embrassed an shy w/ blushin? (hes alredy v red so idk ho'w heratbeak can see hims blushening. butthats showjiz baby)

"yess… of horse i do…,…." he saied,,, leanig closet to manga,,, and tjeir snuots alsmost touche,,,,,, clooooser,,,,, clooserr,,,,,,,, tgen;;

[[AAAAAA-AAAAAAA}}} MANGAM SHIT HE TJREW A SPEAR AT HEATJEKER11!


End file.
